Salvation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Scorpius will always be Lily's salvation, even if she has to forsake something else.


**Title:** Salvation  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 596  
 **Summary:** Scorpius will always be Lily's salvation, even if she has to forsake something else.  
 **Notes:**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Prompt Used - Scorpius/Lily Luna drabble

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Easy Level - Lily Luna Potter

 **The Hogwarts Talent Show Competition:** Prompt Used - "Help!" by The Beatles

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Sensation

* * *

 _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
 _And I do appreciate you being 'round_  
 _Help me get my feet back on the ground_  
 _Won't you please, please help me_

* * *

Lily closed her eyes, basking in the sensation of soft fingers trailing against her skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" a soft voice murmured. The tone was low and soothing, as if the owner of the voice was afraid he'd shatter the atmosphere.

"Not really," Lily breathed, clutching her sky blue pillow with a tight fist. "Just don't stop," she begged.

The fingers continued to work their magic, but of course the owner couldn't stay silent for long. It wasn't in his nature. "You know I'll always be here for you."

Lily carefully sat up, dislodging the gentle fingers. She met Scorpius' grey eyes, and she imagined she could see into his soul if she looked carefully enough. "I know. And you'll never know how much I appreciate you always being here for me. I have no idea what I'd do without you," she confessed, choking on the emotion Scorpius had always been able to evoke within her.

He cupped her cheek and brushed a stray tear that had fallen unbidden away with his thumb. "Let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do," she argued. No matter how much she wished otherwise, she knew her family would never accept Scorpius as her boyfriend. They'd never accept a Malfoy as part of the family, even if Scorpius was nothing like his father. She didn't want to tell him that, knowing how guilty he'd feel for causing a rift between her and her family.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

Obviously, her silence didn't matter. Scorpius was too perceptive for his own good, at least where Lily was concerned.

"They'll never accept me, will they?

Lily wordlessly shook her head, not voicing the numerous objections she heard just that morning.

"Are we worth it?" The words seemed to have been ripped from his throat, and he cringed, as if they caused him a deep-seated pain.

Lily looked at her numb fingers. "I love you, and I love my family. I don't want to have to choose. I can't give you up, though. I hope that even if they don't like it, they'll at least tolerate our relationship and treat you with politeness."

"And if they don't? Lily, I would never demand a choice, but I'm not sure about them. I know how close your family has always been. Are you really willing to let them go if they demand that you make a choice?"

"I can't lose you, even if it means saying goodbye to my family. I never thought my mum and dad would act like this. Mum has always come from a very loving family and dad never knew the love of a parent. I didn't realize their dislike for your father and grandfather ran so deep. I know both of them did bad things in the war, but it's still so hard to believe they're blaming you for their sins. I need you, though. You help me stand strong when I just want to fall down to my knees and give up. I can't lose you."

Scorpius' arms came around Lily's petite waist and held her firmly against his body, kissing her forehead. "It will be okay."

Lily knew Scorpius had no idea if that was true, but she appreciated the sentiment all the same. "Please, just don't leave me. I need you to help me and never give up us."

"I never will," he vowed.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She knew that as long as she had Scorpius, her salvation, she'd survive anything that came her way.


End file.
